falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Haalsian Unionist Parties Rally After Imperial Visit
After a highly publicized Imperial visit to Haals, the pro-Falleen parties have taken the opportunity to capitalize on it by making a strong campaign for votes at this point. The Conservative Loyalists are a liberal-conservative party that is the favorite of Pro-Falleen Haalsian Christians. Leader Sauli Niinistö campaigned hard to try to keep turnout high among this demographic, and also to try to dissuade his voters from defecting to more radical parties like the FFP. Originally posted by Sauli Niinistö: We've only seen the tip of the iceberg of what can be accomplished as a member of Falleentium. All of the progress made since the Civil War has been made thanks to the security offered by the Falleen Empire, and I think His Majesty's visit has shown us in person that he is not the evil figure which the People's Party would like you to believe he is. We as Haalsians don't need to embrace any extreme - if we have faith in the system, have faith in Falleentium, we can blossom into something beautiful: a healthy democracy and a prosperous society. The Conservative Loyalists will pave the way to that future. The Social Democratic Unity Party is the primary party of urban, pro-Falleen Muslims. Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow, leader of the SDUP, has attempted to convince a larger number of Muslims to believe in Falleentium. Originally posted by Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow: This state has come a tremendous distance in the past 3 years alone. I won't pretend that joining Falleentium has been a smooth transition for Haals nor will I pretend that there will be no downsides of us having joined the Federation. As we've all seen, becoming part of Falleentium takes time and it takes work. I'm here campaigning to remain in Falleentium because I think that in the end, our hardships will have paid off. Falleentium offers us safety. It promises us the democracy and religious equality that we did not enjoy before. The SDUP will fight to make Haals a better state than it is today, and we'll do it by cooperating with the structure of Falleentium rather than agitating against it. The Imperial Party, which requires no introduction, is the favorite party for the small ethnic Falleen and religious Fourish minority in Haals. It is led in Haals by Douglas Carswell, a divisive figure in his own right, although not nearly as much so as Fascist leader Edmund Stoiber. Originally posted by Douglass Carswell: I think what the Imperial visit proves is what I've been saying all along: the Monarchy isn't an accident, that man is a natural born leader who knows how to be gracious but also have a strikingly powerful presence. That, my friends, is a leader unlike any to currently walk the Earth. I truly believe the Falleen Empire is the shining example for the rest of the world and always has been, and we as a state must embrace that fully and completely. Vote for the Emperor's Party - vote for the Imperial Party. Category:The Imperial Constitution